What we Need
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Punk is being a brat, snapping at everyone because of a title. His lover John won't give him what he wants, but what he needs. Philligan Slash Rated M for Sex, Lang. Fetaures Wade/Edge/Randy, Jack/Evan, and Jericho/Jeff.


Title: What you need.

Pairing: Phil Brooks (CM Punk) x John Hennigan (Morrison) Appearances: Jack/Evan, Chris/Jeff, Adam/Wade/Randy,

Rating: Mature

Warning: M/M, Language, Rough sex. Sub!Punk. Dom!JoMo

A/N: CM Punk does not have a chest rug/ or that filthy beard, but he does still have long hair. The Wade/Adam is for JoMo-FanSport :D

Summery: Punk is being a brat, snapping at everyone because of a title. His lover John won't give him what he wants, but what he needs. Philligan Slash!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing that old fuck own everything .

"Fuck this! Fuck Everything! Luke Fuck you!" Phil Brooks hissed angrily kicking luggage out of his way in his angry rage. He stormed out of the room as Luke Gallows, Serena and Joey Mercury stood there shocked.

"Well shit… he's gone off the deep end" Luke muttered shaking his head as he watched his on screen stable leader storm off. Phil was snapping at everyone, it was as though he were PMSing or something. Today he was pissed at WWE management for passing him up once again for Rey Mysterio. No offense to Oscar, but Phil really did deserve the title shot. "Knock, Knock." a familiar voice pulled Joey from his thoughts as he turned to see his former Tag Team partner from M-N-M; John Hennigan.

"Hey John What's up" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Not much… just uhh… looking for my boyfriend, you guys seen him around?" John asked leaning against the door frame.

Serena chuckled to herself. "Yes. Yes we have. See this mess? We didn't do it."

"Yeah he yelled at us and took off that way" Luke pointed in the direction. "Hmm He's moody more and more everyday, isn't he?" John asked himself before he flashed a smile at the Straight Edge Society. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Thanks guys". John murmured before he spun on his heel taking off in the direct Luke pointed. Phil was getting more and more moody everyday, snapping at people for no reason, and they didn't deserve that. John knew exactly what Phil needed.

After a few minutes of walking and seeing no sign of Phil, John was getting frustrated until he heard an angry outburst towards the end of the hall. "What the HELL! Seriously? Really? Dammit!" Phil yelled pushing the vending machine, slamming his fist against it. "Whatsa matter babe?" John murmured walking up behind Phil and slipping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his cheek into Phil's neck. Phil shivered involuntarily as John's scruffy facial hair tickled the sensitive skin on his neck.

"…F-fucking vending machine…" Phil licked his dry lips. "Fucking took my damn money… Left my wallet up in Joey's room…"

"Mmm… Want me to spot you some cash?" John murmured kissing Phil's neck, dragging his pink tongue down it. Phil shivered leaning back in his lover's embrace. "If… you want too…" He panted feeling John's hands sliding up and down his chest, before sliding under his shirt, playing with Phil's nipple rings. "John…" Phil panted dropping his head back to rest on John's firm shoulder. John smirked reaching into his pocket to pull out a couple bucks, inserting them into the machine.

"Get whatcha want" John whispered kissing Phil's neck. Phil nearly punched the Pepsi button as John's hand slipped inside his pants, fondling Phil's hardened member. "Oh…Shit… John… Not… here" Phil whispered as his Pepsi dropped into the bucket. "Damn baby… don't break the button… I don't want you to go to Jail… that's a misdemeanor I think." John murmured with a smirk as he ground his hard cock into Phil's taunt ass, making him whimper with need. Phil grunted in response.

"Well… you're my bitch, and nobody elses. Damn if you were I'd have to break the law just so I could be right next to you baby… give you some prison rape" John growled huskily in Phil's ear as he pushed Philly between the two vending machines, providing some cover from any passer byes. He shoved Phil face first against the cement wall, roughly dry fucking him against the wall. "You'd love that wouldn't you Philly?" John hissed in his ear, yanking Phil's jeans up as far as they'd go, pulling his own up as well, making damn sure Phil felt him. "Wouldn't you Bitch?" John hissed making Phil shudder in response as he moaned, reaching back to tangle his fingers in John's silky hair.

"Yes! Yes I'd… Fuck… I'd Love it Johnny" Phil panted pressing his forehead against the wall, gasping as John stroked his cock harder. "Yeah… Baby… sooooo fuckin' good" Phil moaned squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Are you my dirty little whore Philly? Huh?" John asked growling as he devoured Phil's sensitive neck. "Fuck! Yes Johnny! Such a… such a dirty whore…. just for you baby…" Phil whimpered pushing back against John's rough thrusts, as John dry fucked him into oblivion. "You're my personal… personal slut, my pretty little cock slut aren't you baby?" John asked snapping his hips into Phil's, making his slightly smaller lover cry out.

"Yes! … I'm your pretty little cock slut! Just yours!" Phil cried out as John pulled his hand from around his cock, turning him around to face him, pushing him back against the wall kissing him roughly, they're tongues tangling together in a dance of lust, love and sex deprivation. After a moment John broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Philly I can't wait. Gotta be inside you soon." John murmured blue orbs clouded with lust, need, and love all in one, his hands going down to undo his belt, and jeans, pushing his briefs and jeans down far enough to free his achingly rock solid throbbing member. John's hands put pressure on Phil's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Phil watched as John's hard cock bobbed up and down in his face, feeling John's hand go to his hair, tangling his fingers in it.

"Lubricate me baby. I don't wanna hurt you… it's been so long…" John whispered pulling Phil's mouth to his cock. "Open up." Phil licked his lips eagerly, opening his mouth as wide as possible, relaxing his throat muscles as John used his leverage on Phil's head, pushing his cock down Phil's throat. Phil gagged around John's length as the head of John's dripping cock, hit the back of his throat several times. Phil added suction, humming around John's member, making John moan as he began fucking Phil's face. "Ah… Fuck! Yeah! That's it Baby! Just like …. just like that" John whispered panting before he pulled Phil off him, feeling as though he may blow any moment. He wanted to cum in his Philly's sweet ass. "Enough" John whispered pulling Phil to his feet, Kissing him before pushing him face first against the wall.

John reached around Phil, undoing his belt and pants, pushing the down to his cream colored thighs. John bent him over slightly to get a better angle of Phil's entrance. "Spread yourself for me baby, you know how I love when you do" John smirked as Phil quickly obeyed, bending over, reaching back with both hands, and spreading his cheek apart, as John sucked his middle and third fingers into his mouth, sucking on them for a bit, before shoving them as deep as they'd go inside of Phil. "Shit! Johnny!" Phil gasped starting to lean up, but John kept a firm hand on his back, holding him in place as he finger fucked Phil roughly in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again. Phil cried out with each thrust of John's fingers.

"Don't move your hands, keep those cheeks spread, I love watching myself finger you. It's hot." John moaned as Phil whined. "Johnny! Need you… in … me now!" he cried as John crooked his fingers up hitting Phil's prostate. "Oh Shit! Right there baby" Phil hissed biting his lip to keep quiet. John plucked his digits out. "Spread those cheeks wider" John ordered as Phil quickly obeyed, pulling his cheeks as far apart as they'd go.

John smirked taking his cock in hand, stroking it several times to bring precum bubbling to the glossy thick head, smearing it around Philly's tiny pink pucker. Phil let out the most adorable whimper/moan as he felt John's cock head against his entrance. "Johnny…. want you in me now…" Phil pleaded as John teased entrance several times. John had other things in mind, he wanted to know why Phil was acting the way he was, now was the perfect time to get it out of him.

"Why the attitude honey? Hmm?" John asked growling in Phil's ear before leaning down placing a kiss right behind the lobe, kissing the tattooed skin; raking his teeth across it. "I…I Don't… Don't know" Phil Whimpered as John reached around him, stroking him hard, snapping his hips upwards, trapping Phil between the wall and his hard cock. Phil would've screamed if he didn't bite his lip so hard he tasted the coopery taste of blood, then of course John's lips covered his as he yanked Phil's head back, kissing him roughly, before shoving down into the starting position, bending over.

"Spread those cheeks, I wanna see my cock sliding inside of you" John moaned as Phil whimpered pulling them open again as John thrust deep inside of him loving the glorious site of his cock sliding in and out of Phil's beautiful stretched red pucker, making him cry out. One of John's hands tightly gripped Phil's hip, the other tangled itself in Phil onyx locks, tugging and pulling as he fucked Phil roughly. "Why such a brat huh?" John asked snapping his hips roughly into Phil's. "Uh!" Phil cried biting his bloody lip.

"Huh? I can't hear you?" John snapped thrusting harder into Phil, yanking him back to meet his rough treatment. "Uhh!" Phil cried out, struggling stay bent over, holding his cheeks open as John revenged his body like never before. "Tell me!" John hissed slamming himself balls deep in his lovers' love hole. "UH! …Shit! …. Holy…. Uhh! Fucking hell Johnny! Fuck! Morr!" Phil panted with each thrust.

"Title" Phil panted as John narrowed his eyes at the lame answer. "That's what you want… But I give you what you need. Don't I?" John asked releasing a growl as Phil hastily nodded his head. "Yes!" He cried as John licked his lips at the delicious site before him. "What is it that you Need Philly?" John asked his eyes darkening in lust.

"You! Fucking me… like this… every… damn… Night!" Phil cried as John smirked before pulling out of Phil, spinning him around to face him. He shoved Phil's jeans and underwear down as fast as possible, pushing his back against again the wall, yanking Phil's legs around his waist, taking his dripping cock in hand, John shoved back inside of Phil making the straight edge savior cry out like a bitch.

"John! More! Fuck Can't go much longer Please?" Phil pleaded tightening his legs around his lover, as John roughly started thrusting as hard, fast and rough as he possibly could. John captured Phil's lips to swallow his moans, screams and grunts of the intoxication mixture of pain and pleasure. He trapped Phil's arms above his head, holding his wrists, pinning them to the wall. With his free hand John started stroking Phil's cock, hard, rough and fast in tune with his thrusts.

"Mmmmm" Phil moaned breathing through his nose as John snapped his hips brutally into Phil's but Phil was loving every minute of it. John's cock hit Phil's prostate. "MMM!" Phil cried letting John know he just hit his special spot. John took the hint, nailing it each time, with every thrust, until Phil's body stiffened up, his orgasm shooting all over himself and John. John wasn't far behind him, shooting his load inside of Phil, he kept thrusting hard and deep until Phil's body was completely lose, as though he were a rag doll and both of they're cocks had been rung dry.

"Shit that was amazing" Phil whispered quietly as he untangled his legs from John's waist, John helping him stand. "That was… something wasn't it?" John asked with his innocent John Morrison smile that made everyone think he was harmless. Just a façade to hide that real dominant side, to hide John Randal Hennigan. Phil leaned over kissing John sweetly on the lips. "Thanks baby. I needed this so bad…" Phil trailed off as John helped him redress, before fixing his own pants. "I know. Just mad that you didn't come to me sooner before it got this bad." John murmured kissing Phil's check lovingly.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Phil murmured dropping his eyes to the floor. John tipped Phil's chin up, crooking his fingers under it. "Hey, none of this. It's okay. You can make it up to me, by letting The Shhhhhaman of Sexxxy, treat Mr. 'Straight' Edge savior, to a quick shower cause we both reek of sex and a relaxing bath, we can stay in… all night." John's seductive voice dropped to a whisper at the end. Phil smiled. "I'd like that."

John grinned back, kissing Phil gently on the lips. "Good lets go 'fore someone smells us. God knows Those Hardyz can smell hot man sex from three miles away… and Cena and Orton from ten."

"Shall We?" John extends his elbow in a gentleman like manner as Phil smiled, slipping his arm inside. "Off we go" John murmured but Phil stopped. "Wait! My Pepsi!" he rushed back to the soda machine grabbing it from the tray, before rejoining John in a walk to they're room.

They failed to see seven pairs of eyes peaking from the closet. "Wow I thought Morrison was into boobs and Vag." Jack Swagger exclaimed turning to glance at his lover of 2 years, Evan Bourne. "Naw I knew he was gay. I mean the man wears tight pants and bedazzles his abs!" Evan whispered back with a sly smirk, moving towards Jack, cuddling against him.

"Oohhh Jackie's turned on, isn't he?" Evan grinned, as Jack smirked raisimg his eye brows suggestively. Like that, Evan and Jack were making out like horny teenagers. .

"Punk didn't seem even the slightest bit gay to me" Wade Barrett whispered in his thick accented voice. "Psh! The only thing straight about Phil is his Edge!" Wade love, Adam Copeland muttered making Jeff snicker. "Well… thy were quite hot… weren't thy? ioM all hawt and bothered… Addy? " Wade smirked letting his love of 8 months see his raging hard on. Adam licked his lips, grinning as he went to work on Wades' pants, engulfing Wade's cock. "Ahhh yeahh god Addy so dam good."

"Damn… Jeffy… Wanna join the growd?" Chris Jericho asked smirking at his husband. "Hells Yeah!" Jeff grinned as he began making out, and shedding each others clothes.

"Gah! DAMMIT!" Randy hissed crossing his arms looking at all the happy couples about to get laid, and he was alone. Figures… Adam leaned up from Wades erection. "Ya can join us Ran-dy" Wade murmured in this thick accent, made thicker due to being turned on. Randy pretended to think about it. Apparently too long for Wades' liking. "Ran-dy you're fucking us, or you're against us. Which is it? I wanna get laid sometime." Wade growled.

Randy sighed. "I'm with you."

Adam grinned. "Yay! Threesomes totally rule!"

Wade smirked. "Good choice. Now get tha fuck over hera now."

Randy bit his tongue but listened, he leaned the same lesson Phil did, it wasn't want he wanted, but it was what he needed.

~ Finished.


End file.
